blue dragon melody
by umi ryuzzaki1
Summary: when zola's daughter janie save zola from dying what will happen will they find who janie's other father is and that she has a twin sister and older twin sister that she have to save find out on blue dragon melody
1. Chapter 1

Blue dragon: Zola's a live and Janie is her daughter and logi loves Zola!

Episode 1: Zola is alive Janie is her and logi's kid killerbat's a real shadow now logi loves Zola but Zola is in a coma weeks later zola wakes up Nene returns battle between zola and Nene zola gets hurt and back I a coma and weakened and sick too! That night Zola wakes up again

Everyone woke up but they didn't know their shadow were in still there Shu said is everyone ok blue dragon said I think so Shu said but kukule said that doesn't matter right what does is zola janie ran over and she said mommy wake up mommy wake up Shu said what did she just jiro said she said mommy is that a problem blue dragon said yeah cause we didn't know janie was her kid or we've made her stay with faragonda janie said no! I! Won't! Hours later on logi's ship Janie screamed wake! Up! Mommy! Logi said sweet heart she not going to wake up that way weeks later that morning Janie was singing

Janie singing: earth moves the air winds feed fire magic is here if you dare to believe Zola starts singing: sail out to sea on ocean of mysteries and bring your heart both: to the ones that you meet! Janie yelled guys quick mommy's awake come quick logi ran in and said what took you so long I missed you zola said oh yeah well then come here good looking he walked over she said now get on your knees he got on his knees she said now lean over he leaned over she said logi I love you and kissed him Shu walked and said they welcome then said back they saw everything zola opened her eyes from the kiss and said Shu how long have you guys been here jiro said long enough to see you kiss and rip logi's shirt off janie got up walked over jumped on jiro and kissed him shu said well didn't see that coming you too might have a son whos the birthmother zola said me and logi's birthfather is that a problem shu fainted zola said did I say something wrong hour later janie said he's awake zola said shu I am so! Sorry I forgot you didn't know Janie was mine and logi's daughter Janie had light tan skin blue eyes and silver hair like Zola she wore a hot pink skull Banda and a hot pink tank top with one shoulder like zola and an a one sided hot pink skirt and hot pink boots with a hot pink sword shu said well I know her favorite color zola said yup that's our little hot pink angel of love isn't jiro said she's beautiful janie blushed and said thanks I really like that weeks later janie said none back were in for a heap of trouble zola said you think they fought him Nene said dark symphony zola said dark symphony but her dark symphony wasn't strong enough she got hurt and passed out before he could attack shu and janie and logi and jiro she tried one more time she screamed dark symphony but she passed out right after she did and went back in to a coma both janie logi shu and jiro were surprised janie screamed mommy Nene got hurt but he escaped but so did they hour laters zola was still in a coma but that same night zola coughing and she said sorry I worried everyone logi said you gave us quite a scare zola will you be ok zola said yeah in week or so I will and then they kissed be end of episode one hey just wanted to say I don't own any of the characters I am using expect my own


	2. Chapter 2

**BLUE DRAGON MELODY**

 **EPISODE 2 ZOLA'S SLOW RECOVERY AND GAITO AND SARA LETTER SARA AND GAITO COME FOR VIST AND ZOLA FINDS OUT SHE PREGANT AND IT TWINS**

* * *

 **ITS STILL NIGHT THEY WERE IN THE AIRSHIP ZOLA WAS ASLEEP TOSSING AND TURNING UNTIL SHE WOKE UP AND JOLTED UPWARD SHE WICED**

 **LOGI WOKE UP AND SAW HIS LOVER IN HE SAID ZOLA YOU OK SHE SAID LOGI IS SARA OK HE SAID HONEY SHE WITH GAITO YOU KNOW THAT JUST**

 **LAY BACK DOEWN REST YOUR STILL RECOVERING FROM BATTLE WITH NENE OK SHE SAID ALRIGHT MAYBE WE'LL GET LETTER OR SOMETHING**

 **TOMORROW HE SAID YEAH MAYBE WE WILL WITH THEM SARA SAID GAITO! HE RAN IN AND SAID YEITS SAID S DARLING WHAT IT IS SHE SAID**

 **WERE** **GOING TO VIST MOTHER I'M WORRIED HE SAID SARA SHE FINE SHE SAID NO SHES NOT I CAN FEEL IT I'M WRITING HER LETTER SAYING**

 **WERE** **COMING THAT FINAL HE SAID OK DARLING SHE WRITES THE LETTER SENDS BY MAGIC SHE SAID THERE IT SHOULD BE THERE BE THERE BY MORNING**

 **RIGHT AFTER WE LEAVE ALL OF US OK HE SAID OK AND GO TO NEXT MORINING ZOLA TRIED TO GET OUT OF BED LOGI WALKED IN AND SAID OH NO**

 **YOUR NOT SHE SAID I HAVE TO GET TO THE BATHROOM SHE GOT THERE TOOK A PREGANCY TEST AND POSVITED AND SHE CAME IN AND STUMBLED**

 **INTO THE WHEELCHAIR AND HE SAID ZOLA YOU OK SHE SAID YOUR NOT GOING TO BE THIS HE SAID WHAT IS IT SHE SAID I'M HAVING A BABY HE**

 **SAID WHAT WHAT SHE SAID I'M HAVING BABY HE SAID THIS THIS THIS IS GREAT WAIT THEN NENE NO INT LET WONT HIM SHE SAID WE HAVE THE**

 **KIDS TO TELL THEY WENT TO THE DECK JIRO SAID HEY YOU GOT LETTER SHE SAID FROM WHO SHE OPENED AND READ IT SHE SAID SARA AND**

 **GAITO ARE COMING TODAY SARA SAID HI MOM THEY TURNED THEIR HEAD ZOLA SAID GUYS SOMETHING TO TELL YOU GAITO SAID WHAT SHE SAID**

 **JANIE SARA YOUR GOING TO HAVE NEW BABY SISTER OT BROTHER JANIE SAID WHAT! SARA SAID WHAT! GAITO SAID HUH EVERYONE SAID WHAT!**

 **AND JANIE SAID ITS TWINS THEY STARED END OF EPISODE 2**


End file.
